drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Toth al Iguaron
Description Age: 20 Place of Origin: Shienar Physical description: 7'0" Tall. Well built and packed with muscles because of his livelihood. Has long straight brown hair that is tied back with cowhide. He has icy blue eyes with patches of green in it. He has multiple scars all over his body. A scar down his face starting at his temple going across his cheek and ending at his mouth leaves his mouth in a permanent grin. He is missing the top digit of his left hand's little finger. When seen on the battlefield he is easily recognized by his dark blue segmented plate armor. Rank: Private/Applicant of officer school Primary Weapon: 1.5 meter long two hander (includes hilt) sword dyed blue Secondary weapon: Twin bastard swords also blue Division: Infantry History Toth wasn't born to a noble family instead he was born to a couple farmers who lived in the shadow of a stronghold on the border of the blight. He grew up with these parents till he was three, then disaster struck a band of trollocs stormed out of the blight and attacked the village everyone fled to the stronghold where he trollocs were having trouble in getting in. The Lord of the stronghold al Sindri Iguaron a 50 year old and heir less man was able to get a message out to Fal Dara before the trolloc tore down the main gate and poured in. The lord and all the survivors fled to the main hall. The only thing that stood between them and the trollocs was an oak door cover in bronze. When the relief force came to the stronghold the trollocs renewed their efforts to get in they eventually succeeded. As they smashed their way through a trolloc archer sighted lord Sindri and fired a shaft at him. Seeing what was about to happen to the lord Toth's father jumped in front of it taking it in the chest. He fell on top of al Sindri. After the battle the lord stared asking questions about whom the man was and if he had any relatives. It was discovered that Toth's mother was last seen being dragged off by a myadraal with the fleeing trollocs. As in thanks to what his father had done he took Toth on as his own son. From the very first day Toth could hold twin bastard swords and Double hander he was taught how to use them from the strongholds master in arms who was a blademaster in everything but name. When he was 15 he had been taught in strategy, warfare, tactics and anything else the lord thought was necessary for him to learn. But when he was to be taught the bow he refused saying "may father died because a coward shot at you my lord and he sacrificed his life for you I am no coward and not shoot at my enemies"�. He was told that it would put him at a disadvantage but he did not care. Still having hopes of finding his mother he always joined the bands of people going out into the blight usually he was the advisor to the leading officer, but he was once a fool he persuaded the leading officer to attack a band of trollocs thinking that the band was better than the shadoespawn he lost half his finger and a large scar from a trolloc axe. Not to mention a lot of soldiers including dear friends with as well. Since then he only attacks when either there is no choice or he can win to minimise causualties and insure success. Otherwise he retreats and ambushes them n better ground. On his twentieth birthday as a present al Sindri gave him his blue weapons and armor. He was then sent out to Fal Dara to homage on behalf of his adopted father. When he returned he found the stronghold nothing but a pile of ashes. Scavenging for what he could, he found a couple silver and copper coins. He immediately went south looking for the army that had fought the trollocs at Tarwins gap. He paid a man to take him to them. While traversing in the woods a couple of archers halted them. Hating archers so much he almost slew them there. But before Toth could draw steel the man he hired explained why he was here. The archers welcomed him with open arms taking them to the citadel. Editor's note: It is unclear whether this biography was actually approved. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Infantry